The Bday Card
by G-DiP
Summary: Its Natalia's Birthday and Ryan has something "planed". this fic is for my amazing beta MelxxWhoLuvsYa.  Happy Birthday M.E.L! hope you enjoy it :   R/N hints


**Title:**_The B-day Card_

**Pairing:**Ryan/Natalia hints.

**Fandom****: **CSI: Miami

**Rating****: **PG

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own them.No infringement intended.

**Author's note(s)****: **This fic is my present for the biggest Ryan fan out there. So I hope you like it as much as I do. Happy 15 Mel!

**Summary:**** Is Natalia's Birthday Ryan has something "planed"**

**Thanks: **to my lovely beta Mel!

**By: **Georgina Di Pego aka **g_dip**

_**Ring-Ring**_

"What the…"

Ryan woke up by the keening sound of a bell ringing.

"Ahh… never again" he growl to the empty bedroom. "There's no way I ever letting Delko taking me to a bar again!" '_Or me doing what a purple penguin tells me to do' _he thought_. _"Purple penguin? Oh god! I must be high or something… where that thing came from? Purple Penguin…" At this point Ryan realize that he was pretty much acting crazy by talking by himself at loud, non to mention the idea of following intrusions of penguins.

Once this internal (or could be external) confusion was over, the CSI sat up of his lying position and then is when he notice something that he had fail to do at the beginning. He wasn't is his bedroom, he was now sitting next to his couch, that strangely enough was not in his common spot in the living room. OH NO! The couch and himself were at the kitchen. A kitchen that thanks to his OCD was always immaculate but now at the awake of his day off was a complete chaos.

The floor was cover with flour and other thing that Ryan couldn't identify. In the table there were pieces of pineapple and empty eggshells.

But of course there was one more surprise waiting for hangover CSI. The source off the ringing was revealed to him. It was his oven announcing that whatever it was inside was cooked now.

So very slowly to not let his head spin around more, Ryan got up and opened the oven. Inside there was a pie.

"Did I did this last night?" Once again the detective spoke to no one but himself.

He took the pie and placed it in the table next to (not only the pineapple pieces and eggshells) his laptop and a card, a birthday card no less.

"Talking about crazy, what happened last night?"

Trying to figure out the event occur before his awake, the CSI decided to check his laptop for clues.

"Arrggg…I wish I could low the brightness of the screen" _'only if there was a button to do just that!' _his brain finish for him.

And there it was in his agenda, for today, Natalia's birthday.

"So that explains a lot, drunk as I was I decided to make Natalia a cake, well pie...for her birthday and that also explains this odd card"

It was in fact a strange birthday card (that also explained his thoughts of purple penguins telling him to drink more); was holographic and had the whole front covered with all kind of penguins: A purple penguin saying 'have another drink!', a dishwasher penguin with a pie in his… hands? And bunch of other penguins.

But it was the penguin in the centre of the card that caught Ryan attention.

This one had an undeniable similarity to someone that he knew. The penguin was putting and taking off a pair of black shades in a way that reminded Ryan to no other than his boss!

"This penguin looks like H! No way!"

Before he could keep studding this B-day card his cellular rang.

"Wolf"

"Hey Ryan are you coming to Natalia's party?"

"Hey Cal, yes of course."

"Well you are let in that case."

"Shit" I'm on my way. I be the in 20'."

Without thinking Ryan grab the pie and the birthday card and head to Natalia's place.

Once in there he gave Natalia her present.

"This is for you Talia. Happy Birthday!"

Natalia took the pie place it in the counter and read what was written inside or the card.

"Mmm thanks Ryan but I think that this card if for someone else"

"What…Why?"

"Well look inside"

And that what the confuse CSI did.

"_**Happy Birthday Master of the Evil Lands!"**_

"I never again go to a bar with you Delko!"


End file.
